


Kisses and Lazy Days

by cloudy_skies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s quite enough—you’ve met your quota of embarrassing me for the day so please stop. You can continue the assault tomorrow but for now, you’re done.” He finally retorted, burying his face into Kuroo’s neck again to avoid the smirk he knew Kuroo was wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Warning: Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness…. If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "Expression" by Oh My Muu
> 
> A/N: It's short but I'm slowly making a comeback in terms of writing. If you've kept up with Haikyuu, a few chapters back, Tsukki got injured (my poor baby) and with that in mind I wrote this drabble. However, it got fluffy really fast. But nevertheless, please enjoy while I go gosh over more KuroTsuki

Kuroo was like a child but then again it was probably Tsukishima's fault for constantly giving into his demands and spoiling him like one. Since moving into an apartment together, it was a normal occurrence for Kuroo to embrace Tsukishima whenever the opportunity presented itself. It wasn't like he hadn't done it in the past but living together made Tsukishima even more accessible to Kuroo than before and obviously he was taking as much advantage of it as he could. Whether it was when they were cooking together, studying, in the bathroom (by god); whenever Tsukishima left himself open was a cause for Kuroo to strike. And it was especially reoccurring when they were sitting on the couch or lying in bed together. It was too perfect not to pass up and although Tsukishima probably wouldn't out right admit it, he found Kuroo's quirky moments the most enduring and especially when he felt cuddly.

Today was no exception either. Like a cat, as slowly and stealthy as he possibly could, Kuroo inched his way towards Tsukishima as the blond sat on the couch next to him with a book in hand. But no matter how well Kuroo tried to disguise his intent, it hardly deceived Tsukishima's sharp senses and yet he played ignorance if only to give his partner some amount of satisfaction. As abrasive as Kuroo came off though, he still respected Tsukishima enough to give him the final decision and stopped moving any further the moment he laid his head against Tsukishima's shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima eventually gave into Kuroo's yearning need for skinship; and settling the book down on the coffee table in front of them, he abruptly pushed Kuroo down on the couch, the older male's back hitting the cushions with a surprised yelp before Tsukishima crawled on top of him and laid down with his head against the other's chest.

Despite the shock though, Kuroo immediately wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's form, laying his chin atop of the others head as Tsukishima pressed closer into the crook of his neck with a soft hum. Kuroo nuzzled his cheek against the bed of soft wispy blond hair, all the while smiling contently. For a moment, Tsukishima could have sworn he heard the older male purring and if that was the case he was hardly surprised. He chuckled at the thought, imagining a feline version of his partner.

With their limbs tangled up in each other and their bodies pressed closely, (chest to chest) it was only a matter of time before Kuroo snatched Tsukishima's right hand and laced their fingers together tightly. It took some amount of prying but Kuroo was a relentless soul and he always managed to get what he wanted, especially when it came to his partner. And now that he'd won his prize, the said blond watched with embarrassment as Kuroo kissed his knuckles—lips gliding against his skin but pressing down lovingly at each joint and fingertip.

Silently, Tsukishima turned away for a moment, his cheeks flaming hot but eventually he willed himself to look back again and watch as Kuroo continued to kiss his hand. Slowly those same lips trailed towards his wrist and he swallowed nervously when he felt the other the nip his skin softly. "W-what's up with you today?" He asked shakily, suppressing the shiver that ran up his spine.

Kuroo pressed his lips against the vein of Tsukishima's wrist. "Hmm? What do you mean?" He countered, looking straight into Tsukishima's eyes as he licked at his thumb, his teeth grazing the tip.

"It's like you're trying to eat my hand with all this kissing, biting and licking…" Tsukishima explained with a slight frown on his face and yet he made no move to take his hand away, allowing Kuroo to continue his onslaught.

Kuroo chuckled at the other's expression, the sound deep but it was still enough to make Tsukishima's heart pound even faster now as the older male wove their fingers together again. "Hardly…" He replied with a smile, turning Tsukishima's hand enough to where he could kiss the back of it. "I love these hands of yours. They're the hands I helped teach to block, the hands that blocked spikes for their team, and the hands that hold me tight, caress me and love me…" Kuroo explained, closing his eyes. "I can keep going on if you like."

Tsukishima however narrowed his eyes, his cheeks still flushed no thanks to Kuroo and he had no idea when the heat was going to dissipate. Probably not anytime soon, he thought and yet Kuroo's words, no matter how disgustingly romantic they were still had the effect to make his heart melt even now. But he wasn't going to admit that to his partner, hell no, he grimaced internally.

"That's quite enough—you've met your quota of embarrassing me for the day so please stop. You can continue the assault tomorrow but for now, you're done." He finally retorted, burying his face into Kuroo's neck again to avoid the smirk he knew Kuroo was wearing.

Again, Kuroo snickered above him, their hands still interlocked while the other moved to rest at his back. Tsukishima himself clutched Kuroo's hand tightly while his left gripped the front of his shirt and it was a wonder why he didn't just get up and leave his lover on the couch for embarrassing him like that. Still, being surrounded by Kuroo, he felt secure and in their apartment—sheltered and even more so with them close like this. Was it humanly possible to be even closer? Tsukishima thought. Probably, he concluded as Kuroo's free hand moved to cup his cheek, bringing his face back up to stare at him longingly.

They kissed, softly at first, separating for short intervals before pressing their lips together again, over and over. No matter how much Kuroo poked and prodded at him with his cheesy romanticism, they meant the world to Tsukishima regardless. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so loved and it took this man's persistence to show him that Tsukishima did in fact have the potential to love someone back and much more.


End file.
